Regular Rescuers
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Adopted from SailorMarble14. Based of the Disney movie, "The Rescuers", Thomas is a spy but he's one of the good guys. He has to rescue a little girl (OC) who has been kidnapped by a villain from the past. Can he and his partner rescue her in time? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there everyone!_

 _Happy 4th of July! Hope everyone has a safe and fun Independence Day today! :D_

 _Here's the thing: This story was adopted by me from my good friend SailorMarble14 because she was not able to continue it. I will be taking over from now on. And please don't judge too bad if this story isn't perfect for we worked hard on this story together._

 _What this is, basically, is like Disney's The Rescuers only with Regular Show characters. Kind of like what I did for Mordecai in Regular Cinderella story._

 _This will contain a child OC of mine named Julie and her twin brother Jamie, who is another OC. These two I made long before Stacy and most of the other OCs on my page. Their father is Parco Folgore from Zatch Bell (I'll explain sometime and Mamodos don't exist in this AU) and he raises them on his own._

 _And this takes place after the night spy scene in the beginning of "The Real Thomas" only with a few changes. Instead of the whole "raised and turned into a spy" thing he did, Thomas works for the Rescue Aid Society (In This AU) to help rescue people in need. BTW, I hated that special. :(_

 _Also, despite one character being from Zatch Bell, this will not count as a crossover. Just to clear that up. :)_

 _Next Chapter: Thomas finds a partner and goes on the mission together. And one of the many questions are answered: Who took Julie?_

 _Anyway, I hope you like it! :D_

 _I don't own Regular Show or the characters._

 _I don't own Parco Folgore. He's from Zatch Bell_

 _I own Julie and Jamie. They're my OCs._

Chapter One: Reveal

It was a normal day at the park and Thomas was arriving on time as usual, but he did not know that Rigby is suspicious of him. The night before, Rigby woke up late and saw Thomas, in a spy outfit, fighting some unknown agent, but he was knocked out by Thomas before he could figure out what was going on.

"Hey guys." Thomas greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Thomas." Benson and the others smiled back.

"If that's his real name." Rigby glared and mumbled to himself.

Not knowing what he said Thomas goes to his friend, "Hey Rigby."

He felt something was wrong when Rigby narrowed his eyes at him, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing." the raccoon rolled his eyes before glaring again, "Fought off any secret agents lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

Normally, no one would want to listen to Rigby ramble about something pointless and yet, all eyes were on him and the young intern.

"Don't deny it, buddy!" Rigby accused, "I saw you fight someone and then you knocked me out!"

"Oh, oops." Thomas smiled nervously, "I really thought you were sleep walking or someone disguised as you." he sighed knowing he had no choice but to come clean, "Look, I'll explain everything meet me inside the house.""

"Fine." Rigby crosses his arms, "But no funny business!"

"Wait a minute." Mordecai finally spoke up, "Just what is going on here?"

"Alright, I have a huge secret I need to tell you guys." he said.

Taking his duffle bag with him, Thomas led everyone inside the house where he stood next to the TV and in front of his friends.

"So. what's this secret?" asked Skips.

"He's a spy! I saw him!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Rigby! Let Thomas speak!" Benson yelled before turning back to the intern, "Go ahead, Thomas."

He took a deep breath before he revealed the truth, "Rigby is right. I am a spy."

Everyone gasps in shock as Rigby stood up and pointed, "I knew it!"

"Only I'm a good spy." Thomas held his hand up to calm everyone, "I work for an organization that rescues people called the R.A.S."

"R.A.S?" asked Hi Five Ghost.

"The Rescue Aid Society." Thomas answered.

"Oh."

Knowing Skips, he's heard of this kind of thing before, "I'm guessing you help people in this society."

"Right." the young man nodded, "We rescue people in danger or, otherwise, in some kind of trouble." he took out a tape and placed it in the VCR, "Here is the mission I'm going on. Apparently the guards of this criminal found me when I was looking for clues and trying to spy on them."

"What happened?" said Mordecai.

"Here, let the news explain for itself." he plays the tape and it shows a news reporter mentioning the details of Thomas's mission.

"There is still no leads to the strange case of the kidnapped little girl for the past few weeks. The ten year old daughter of Parco Folgore and younger twin sister of Jamie Folgore has been what people suspect to be a victim of kidnapping and there has been no sign of her since." she shows the picture of a ten year old blonde girl, "She was last seen wearing a white T-shirt with tiny pink dots and pink pants. Anyone with any clues or whereabouts of the girl must contact the police department immediately. That is all."

Everyone was surprised that something like this happened to a little child. And not only Rigby felt bad for the lost child, but he felt guilty for accusing Thomas so much.

Thomas turns off the tape and looks at the others, "So you see? I'm looking for that little girl and rescue her."

"Oh, that poor little girl!" Pops said sadly.

"Who would want to kidnap her?" Muscle Man asked.

"And why?" Hi-Five Ghost added.

"That's what I've been trying to find out." he took out something else from his duffle bag, "The only clue I got was this bottle."

He shows them a bottle which has a message seen inside, "A message in a bottle? You don't see those anymore." Rigby said.

"Yeah." Thomas tries to open the bottle but it proves to be more difficult than it looks.

"Here, let me try." Pops came up and he twists the bottle open before handing it back, "There you go, my good man."

"Thanks Pops." The take the message out and it has watered out a little but some words are still easy to read.

" _Dear daddy...Help...me. I am in terri-terrible trouble. P-Please help me...hurry. Julie."_ Thomas finished reading the message.

"Poor girl." Mordecai frowned.

"I can't believe someone would want to kidnap a sweet little girl." Skips said in disgust.

"That's why its my mission to save her." Thomas clenched the letter in his hands.

"Wow. That's really cool of you." Rigby smiled with the others nodding in agreement, "And I'm sorry for being so hard on you about the whole spy stuff. My mind wasn't in the right place."

"Thanks!" he smiled for a moment but frowned again, "But the thing is, my partner couldn't help me."

Benson raised his eyebrow, "Why not?"

"She got sick, so I need to find a new partner and fast." Thomas explained, "My boss said I can't do this alone."

"Who are you gonna pick?"

"That's the problem." Thomas sat between Skips and Mordecai, "I don't know. I haven't found anyone."

"Oh." Mordecai felt bad for the intern, "What are you gonna do?"

"I need you guys to help me find a partner."

"Sure. We can help." Skips offered with a smile.

Thomas gave a smile but knew he couldn't fully accept, "Thanks you guys but it's too dangerous to risk all of you. I just need to find someone will come with me on my journey."

"I'm sure we'll find someone." Benson said.

"Hopefully."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Rigby patted his shoulder, "And if we can't find someone, we'll join you. If your boss has a problem with that, he can go suck an egg!"

"Like you did once?" Mordecai smirked.

"STOP TALKING!"

Thomas and everyone laughs, but he knows that he still needs a partner and fast or he won't be able to go through the mission. Just then, someone came through the door, and Thomas smiled seeing that he found his partner

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2! :)_

 _And I know Parco Folgore is from an anime but this is_ _ **not**_ _a crossover. I just wanted to say that to avoid confusion. This would be like if Mamodos did not exist and Folgore had a real family to take care of._

 _In this scene, we hear Julie repeating some advice her mother gave her which is sort of similar to how Rufus comforted Penny in "The Rescuers"._

 _While looking for female villains, I decided that Susan would be the best option because she wants everything to be perfect in her image and getting a rare gem would make her life much easier._

 _And yes I'm aware of what happened to her in "Benson Be Gone", but remember that anything can happen in Regular Show._

 _And as for adding Doug, the best way I could say is that Susan needed an assistant for this job and she bailed Doug out so he could help her get the jewel._

 _Again, I know this isn't perfect but it's the best me and my friend, SailorMarble, could do. BTW, she helped me with this chapter. Thanks hon! :D_

 _And the name, "No Mans Bayou" is the name of the place I thought of where they might keep Julie._

 _And remember, Thomas considers Skips as a father figure, hence calling him "dad"._

 _Next Chapter: CJ and Thomas travel to the location where Julie is being held captive to find the jewel._

 _Until next time, enjoy!_

 _I don't own Regular Show or the characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel._

 _I, also, don't own Parco Folgore. He's from Zatch Bell._

 _I only own Julie and Jamie. They're my OCs. And although their mother is only mentioned in this story, she's my OC as well._

Chapter 2: A New Partner

The door opened and it revealed to be CJ, a dear friend to the park employees.

"Hey guys!" she said as she entered the living room, "The door was open and I decided to drop by. What's up?"

Thomas only smiled as Mordecai approached his friend, "CJ? What are you doing here?"

"You left your video game at my house again." CJ answered as she gave him the game back.

"S-Sorry." Mordecai blushed and chuckled awkwardly.

At one time, Mordecai and CJ used to date but let's just say that things didn't go so well and decided to just remain friends. Of course, CJ made more than one visit to the park and made friends with the other employees at the park.

She, then, looked at Thomas whom she had never met before, "And who's this?"

"That's Thomas, he's an intern friend of ours." Rigby answered.

"Hi, I'm CJ." she said and held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas accepted the handshake.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

The guys explained everything from the young girl, Julie, being missing for a while and Thomas's mission to rescue her.

"Aww, that poor kid." CJ said in sympathy, "I saw that on the news."

"Yeah and I need a partner to go on and help me." Thomas added.

"You need a partner?" she asked with Thomas replying with a nod. That's when she thought of an idea, "How about I tag along and help?"

"Really?" Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas said at the same time.

"Sure, you can count me in." she smiled, "I wanna do something to help."

After thinking for a moment, Thomas made his decision, "Alright, you're in." he smiled.

CJ and Thomas shake hands in agreement while the others smiled, knowing their intern has a partner and they will go on with the mission.

"So, where do you have to go to find this kid?" Benson asked.

"First, I'm going to talk with her dad and her brother to see if I can find any clues about her disappearance." Thomas answered.

"That should be easy, but what about the girl's location?" said Hi-Five Ghost.

"I haven't found any leads but if I find the people responsible, that might help."

"Alright," Skips spoke next, "but how are you going to get to these places?"

"We can take my car." CJ suggested, "They're not too far, are they?"

"Her house no, but her current location is a mystery." Thomas added.

"So there's nothing you can do to find her? Some clues." Muscle Man asked with the others giving him side-glares, "What?"

"Let's go talk to the family to see if they might know anything." Thomas said as he headed for the door.

"Got it." CJ followed him out.

Thomas and CJ head to her car and they drive off with the others yelling for them to be careful and best wishes. As they drove, they had to get directions from citizens to find the location of Julie Folgore's house.

After nearly a half an hour, they finally get to the girl's house. It was a simple house with some rose bushes under the window on the right side of the house; the roof was a reddish color with a chimney sticking out; and the lawn

"Well, we're here." CJ noted as she parked the car in the driveway, "What have you got on the father?"

Thomas took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to look it over, "Parco Folgore is a single father who works as an Italian pop singer and is very popular, especially with the women. He had a wife named Rose but she died of an illness two years ago."

"That's so sad." CJ frowned in sorrow.

"Yeah and I know how those kids feel." Thomas looked down in sadness, "I lost my dad when I was five. A drunk driver crashed into him."

The cloud girl felt sorry for her new friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Thomas."

He gave a deep sigh before he spoke again, "It's okay. Skips has been like a father to me for the past few months and it has helped me move on."

They gave each other a smile before unbuckling themselves and stepping out of the car.

"Come on, let's go."

CJ and Thomas go to the door and knocked on it. A minute passed before they heard the doorknob move and the father, Parco Folgore, opens the door.

"Hello?" he asked politely, "Can I help you?"

Thomas cleared his throat before answering, "Hi. Are you the father of the missing girl?"

"Yes...I am." Parco answered sadly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas and this is my partner, CJ." he introduced themselves.

"Hello sir." CJ bowed in respect.

Parco tried his best to maintain his composure and smiled a little but had no idea what the strangers wanted from him. Especially with everything that has happened the past few days with his young daughter being missing and all.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want?

"We're here to talk about what happened on the day your daughter went missing." CJ explained.

"Oh yes, my apologies." Parco apologized and stood aside for them, "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you." they both said as they let themselves in.

CJ and Thomas look around and the house is clean and tidy. On a stand near the living room, there are many pictures of the family; one that stood out the most was a beautifully framed picture of Parco, his wife, and children together.

In the living room, there are couches, two arm-chairs, a small table, and dark pink curtains on the back door and windows.

"Wow, nice place you have here." CJ commented.

"Thank you." Parco said as he stepped into the kitchen, "Would you two like some tea?"

"Yes please." Thomas said followed by CJ, "Me too, please."

Parco goes to make the tea while Thomas and CJ sit down on one of the couches. He comes back, and hands Thomas and CJ a cup each before sitting on the couch across from them.

"Thank you." they said.

"You're welcome." he smiled as he sits down with his cup in hand.

A moment passed and after taking a sip of tea, Thomas was the first to speak, "So, what happened?"

Parco gave a deep sigh before he explained, "I wish I knew. Everything was just fine until I heard she was missing. I remember my son, Jamie, coming home and telling me his sister was gone. It's like she just...vanished."

"How?"

"Well, you see, my daughter is a child singer and she and Jamie were supposed to meet me at the studio to record her next album."

For the past two years, Julie went from a regular little girl into a child pop star. Taking lessons from her parents, prior to her mothers death, Julie became famous from performing Japanese music and becoming a hit singing sensation by fans around the world.

"Really?" CJ asked.

He nodded before continuing, "Jamie was with her that day but then she just disappeared when he had his back turned. He blames himself for what happened no matter what I say."

Ever since Julie vanished, Jamie fully blames himself for not watching his sister and preventing this whole mess from happening. Parco tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but that wasn't enough to convince the boy and spend the past few days alone and felt overwhelmed by his own guilt. It was bad enough losing his mother prior to the incident but to lose his twin sister was unbearable for Jamie.

"That's horrible!" Thomas said in shock, "Did he see anything before he saw her disappear?"

"No. Nothing unusual." Parco shook his head.

"Hmm, that's weird." CJ said with Thomas nodding in agreement, "Mr. Folgore, was there any reason your daughter might have ran away from home?"

"Of course not," the father shook his head again, "She was happy here and she never had a reason to leave me or Jamie."

"Well, did anyone acted weird or suspicious around between time before and after she was taken?" Thomas said.

"Well, my wife and I used to get threatening letters before she died." Parco answered, "But over the years and thanks to security, they died down and I never heard or saw anyone who might threaten my children."

"Hmm." CJ thought of something else, "Were those letters by the same person?"

"No. They were usually random."

Thomas pinched between his eyes and knew that the case was struggling enough without any specific leads or clues.

"This is harder then we thought." he moaned softly until he remembered one more thing that could help, "Wait. What about your son, Jamie?"

The mention of Jamie caused Parco to frown sadly, "He hasn't been the same since Julie went missing. He misses his sister terribly and wants nothing more than to have her back."

"Is it ok we can talk to him?"

"Of course." he nodded and pointed to the stairs, "He's in his room, upstairs to your left."

"Thank you." Thomas and CJ finished their tea and headed for the stairs.

They go upstairs and find the room with the door open. Next to the childrens' room was Parco's room, a guest room, a cabinet filled with blankets and towels, a closet, and a bathroom at the end of the hall. They look into the room and saw Jamie sitting at his desk looking down at a picture of him and Julie.

CJ cleared her throat once they entered the room, "Jamie?"

Jamie looked up from the photo and saw the two friends standing in front of him, trying to look sympathetic and comforting to the boy.

"Hi kiddo." Thomas knelt down and spoke softly, "My name is Thomas and this is my partner, CJ. May we speak with you?"

"Sure." Jamie answered in a quiet voice.

They sit down on his bed while Jamie remained in his chair, not letting go of the picture in his hands. The room had two beds apart from each other, had a window looking out to the backyard, a television, a toy box, and a closet.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, sweetie." CJ spoke sadly.

The young boy sighed sadly as he looked away, "I miss her."

"I know." Thomas said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, Julie and I were walking home from school and dad called us to meet him at the recording studio." Jamie explained, "On the way there, I went to get me and my sister a drink and I was only gone for like a minute or so. I came back and she was gone. My phone was dead because it wasn't charged enough, so I ran to tell dad and he called the police but no one found her since then."

"That's awful." said CJ who was on the verge of tearing up.

Recalling that awful day made Jamie's eyes fill with tears, "Yeah and it's all my fault. I should've stayed with her."

"It wasn't your fault." Thomas said hoping to comfort him.

Jamie only frowns as he wipes his eyes making CJ and Thomas feel more sad that this young boy misses his sister greatly.

"Uh Jamie sweetie, did your sister act unusual or anything before she disappeared?" asked CJ.

Jamie looked up at the woman after hearing her question, "Now that you mention it, there was something that happened the day before the incident."

"What was it?" Thomas took out a notepad and pen for notes.

"Well," he began "while dad was making dinner, I spoke to my sister the day before it happened. She was sitting in our room all alone and she looked kinda sad."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Julie was in her room, clutching her favorite doll while sitting on her bed. She looked down and kept sighing to herself as she sat alone. Jamie came home after playing soccer with his friends and after he entered the room, he immediately noticed his sister looking down and decided to check on her._

 _"Sis'? What's wrong?" Jamie asked as he approached her side._

 _"Nothing." she said softly._

 _"Are you sure?" he asked again, "You can tell me if something is bothering you."_

 _Julie only gave a silent nod as her twin brother sat next to her and gives her a hug to cheer her up._

 _"Thanks." Julie gave a soft smile, "I guess I'm just worried, that's all."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About my future." she answered, "I mean, I know I'm a great singer and all but what if I'm not as good as mom and dad? What if I screw up and everyone hates me? I'm scared Jamie. I don't want my dreams to shatter."_

 _"Hey, you're not a screw up." Jamie said as he placed an arm around his sister's shoulder, "Many people make mistakes from time to time, but that doesn't mean you're a screw up forever."_

 _"I guess but what if no one actually likes my singing?"_

 _"Everyone will, you'll see." he smiled._

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I know so." Jamie winked, "You just have to believe in yourself. Remember what mom said?"_

 _Julie smiles and nodded as her brother went on, "Me too. She said, "Dreams are like the stars at night. They are beautiful and light up your life, but you can't touch it nor feel it. But as long as you believe in yourself, you can reach for your dreams and it will always be there to guide you."_

 _The young girl smiled at the thought of her mother's comforting words and she started to feel better for herself and her family._

 _"I remember she told us that every time if we were sad, before we go to school and before anything else."_

 _Jamie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. And she still believes in you, just like me and dad do now."_

 _"Thanks for believing in me, Jamie." she thanked her brother._

 _"Hey, you're my sister and I'll always believe in you." Jamie smiled again._

 _"I love you, Jamie." Julie hugged him._

 _"I love you too, Julie." he hugged her back._

 _They hugged each other a bit more before they heard their father calling from downstairs, "Jamie! Julie! Supper time!"_

 _"Alright!" Jamie hopped from the bed and took his sisters hand, "Come on sis! Let's go eat!"_

 _"Yeah!" Julie said as she sets her doll on her bed._

 _They leave for dinner and everything was alright until the next day..._

 _(End Flashback)_

"And that was it." Jamie finished his story, "The day after that, she was gone."

Thomas and CJ looked at each other sadly before looking back at Jamie, "That's so sad. That poor little girl." CJ said.

"I know." Jamie looked at them with pleading eyes, "Which is why I really want you guys to find her. First mom's gone, and now her. She and dad are all I have left..."

Thomas stood from the bed and placed a hand on the boys' shoulder, "We will find her, Jamie, I promise. Now, was there anything else that happened?"

The child thought for a moment and remembered one other detail he nearly forgot, "Well there was...no she wouldn't go with her."

"With who?" Thomas raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, this lady tried to give me and Julie a ride one day but we refused." he mentioned, "But I really doubt Julie would go with a woman like her."

"Do you know where she is?" CJ asked as Thomas was prepared to write down more notes.

"Yes." Jamie nodded, "She has an office a couple blocks over."

"We'll check there then." CJ stood up, "Come on, Thomas."

Before they left, Jamie looked at them one last time, "You will find her, won't you?"

Thomas smiled and ruffled the boys hair, "We will, don't worry."

"Thank you and Good luck." Jamie smiled back.

CJ and Thomas leave after saying goodbye to Jamie and Parco and leave to the location he mentioned. Driving down the block, they arrived at what looks like a regular office building about a story tall. They parked on the sidewalk across the street so they wouldn't look suspicious and paid the parking meter so they'll have enough time to look around.

"Here is the place." CJ said as she got out.

"It looks pretty normal." Thomas looked at the building, "Let's go."

They walked right up to the doors but when Thomas tried turn the knob, it turned out to be locked.

"Dangit!" he said in aggravation, "It's locked! How are we supposed to get in?!"

But before CJ could answer him, they hear someone coming and they hide in one of the bushes on the side of the house. The doors unlock and Susan is outside, talking on her phone while sounding very agitated.

"Why can't you control that girl?!" she yelled through the phone, "You caught her sending messages in bottles and all you do is whine! Must I do everything myself?!"

Being very quiet, Thomas and CJ take a peek and wonder what Susan is talking about and why she's so angry.

"That must be her." he whispered.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll come over there myself. I'm taking the next flight down to No Man's Bayou. Expect me there tomorrow evening." Susan hangs up her cellphone, "So, little Julie is trying to run away, huh? Well, I'll teach her what happened when she disobeys me. I will have that jewel whether she wants to find it or not!"

Susan got into her car and left for the airport and the two friends came out of their hiding place.

"That wicked woman!" CJ growled.

"So she did take Julie!" Thomas glared as he looked at the path Susan drove down, "We have to tell the others."

"Right! Let's go!" CJ and Thomas ran to the car.

They drove back to the park and told everyone about what happened during the family interview, the kidnappers' identity revealed, and where Julie is located. Of course, everyone knew who Susan was and they were shocked that she has returned and kidnapped a little girl.

"That's awful!" Mordecai said.

"Susan kidnapped that little girl to find a stupid jewel?! That's low!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Real low." Benson agreed, "But why would she kidnap a child just to find a gem?"

"Maybe she's too big, so a kid that's small could fit through wherever the gem is kept." Skips explained.

"But that's not right!" Pops cried, "They can't take a young girl away from her family and force her to do this!"

"That's why me and CJ are going to rescue her." Thomas said with confidence.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Muscle Man, "That place must be miles away."

They had to think for a moment until Thomas turned to Pops, "Pops, can we borrow your car?"

"Of course." the lolliman smiled, "And I can drive you there, if you want."

"Are you sure, Pops?" CJ asked, "This could be really dangerous."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Pops reassured, "Right now, that little girl needs our help."

"Alright, let's go." Thomas went to Carmenita, the car, while Pops and CJ followed.

Everyone said goodbye and good luck while Skips approached the car and placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Good luck to you all." Skips gave a small smile.

"Thanks dad." Thomas smiled back.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a desolate swamp, a little blonde girl is holding her doll and is planning to escape without anyone seeing her.

Will she make it out without getting caught? And will Thomas and CJ rescue her in time?

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3!_

 _Sorry for not updating in a while. The holidays have made me pretty busy lately and I thought of finishing "Stacy's Big Brother" first._

 _Hope this isn't rushed or anything. I do most scenes in each chapter so it'd be similar to the movies. And in case no one remembers, it's based off the underrated Disney movies, The Rescuers._

 _And I want to thank SailorMarble14 for helping me with this. Thanks hon'!_

 _To explain about the doll Julie has, it's simple. Since the mamodos and most characters don't exist in my AU, the doll, Tina, that was made in episode 8 now belongs to Julie._

 _In this, Julie's mother made Tina two years prior to the events going on now. After her mother died, Julie keeps her doll close to her because it reminds her of her mother._

 _Next Chapter: CJ and Thomas meet Julie and help her find the jewel._

 _And before I go, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :D_

 _Until Next time, enjoy!_

 _I don't own Regular Show or the characters._

 _Parco Folgore and Tina, the doll, are from Zatch Bell._

 _Julie and Jamie are my OCs. They belong to me._

Chapter 3: Trying To Escape

As Pops was flying CJ and Thomas to No Man's Bayou in his flying car, the young intern was thinking of what his friends were saying before they left.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Benson asked._

 _"We will don't worry." CJ reassured as they packed some supplies._

 _"Do you need any help?" Skips offered._

 _"We got it here, Skips." Thomas said._

 _"Well okay."_

 _CJ and Thomas were ready to go in their car when Pops approached to make a suggestion._

 _"Wait." he said, "How about I drove you two there? After all, Carmenita needs to be handle with special care."_

 _"Alright then." Thomas nodded._

 _Pops smiles as he, Thomas, and CJ get in Carmenita, ready to go._

 _"Be careful, you guys." Rigby said with concern._

 _"We will, don't worry." CJ smiled at her friends and at Thomas, "We rescue little Julie and bring her home safely."_

 _The car started to fly away while everyone else at the park waved good bye and wished them good luck._

 _"Bye guys! Good luck!" Mordecai shouted with the others doing the same._

 _"Bye guys!" Thomas and CJ waved back._

 _"Up up and away!" Pops announced cheerfully._

 _They drive away, ready to get on with the mission to save little Julie._

(End Flashback)

Thomas snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Pops and his partner talking.

"Okay Pops." CJ said as she looked at the map, "We need to get to the bayou. It's about twelve miles east."

"Right on, jolly good." Pops nodded as he sets his coordinates.

Thomas leaned back in his seat, "So far, so good. Let's just hope we make it in time."

"I'm sure we will." CJ said, "We just need to believe in ourselves."

"I'm trying but I'm really concerned for that little girl." he sighed deeply.

"Same."

During the past few flights and pit stops on the way to the bayou, the two young friends had many pleasant conversations together and got to know each other a little more. CJ talked about her interests, how she got involved with Mordecai, and about how her dad is a major mini-golf player and Thomas talked about his times with Skips as a father figure and all his adventures, as well as misadventures, while he worked at the park.

The drive to the bayou took at least a couple days due to pit stops and weather delays but they were determined to rescue Julie at all costs. On the end of the second day of the journey, night was approaching and Thomas and CJ felt that they should sleep. Pops had often rested on some of their stops and was wearing caffeine patches to keep himself awake.

CJ lays her head on Thomas's shoulder, causing the intern to be surprised at first until he saw how peaceful CJ looked and smiled. He takes one of the blankets from the trunk and wraps it around the cloud-girl to keep her warm.

"Hmm." CJ sighed in her sleep, "Night Thomas."

Thomas smiled again as he wraps his arms around her and closed his eyes as well, "Night CJ."

Pops glanced over at the two youngsters and smiled before turning back to continue on their journey.

 _Meanwhile_

We cut to a run-down river boat in the middle of the bayou. It looked like it was still good enough to float but needed some repairs as well as some major cleaning on the windows. Susan came back not too long ago but the little girl she captured, Julie, was gone

Julie is sneaking away with her doll in her arms and no one has seen her as she runs through the bayou. The only one who saw her were Susan's' pets, which are two full grown wolves who were twice as big as Julie. They were leashed to the boat and couldn't go anywhere but they never took their eyes off her.

"Okay Tina, it's safe." she whispered to her doll while hiding behind a tree, "Let's get outta here."

Julie runs out through the swamp and hopes to get home before her kidnappers find her. Susan is inside the river boat and noticed that Julie was gone; she was very furious for she needed the child to find the elusive jewel, The Crimson Ruby.

"Julie? Julie?" Susan called out, "Answer me young lady!"

With no sign of the child, Susan summons her wolves and is prepared to hunt her down like an animal.

"Doug! Get down here!" she yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Doug called from his room.

"Well hurry up! That little brat escaped again!" Susan took the leashes off her pets and looked at them, "Boys, go find Julie and bring her back."

The pets obey their master and go look for Julie. This isn't the first time Julie tried to escape and sure won't be the last unless Susan and Doug put a stop to it and force her to find the ruby.

Susan gets in her swamp-mobile as Doug comes down, Stay here in case she comes back!" she ordered.

"You got it." said Doug, "I'll light up flares so you can find her."

With that being said, Susan drives off while Doug sends up some fireworks into the sky. Talk about bad timing, for Carmenita was about to fly right were the fireworks were going off.

"Well, we're almost there." Pops smiled, "We should be there in a few...minutes?!"

The flares started going off around the car, waking up CJ and Thomas. There were so many lights and flashes that Pops started to lose control of his car.

"Oh my!" he panicked, "Bad show!"

Thomas and CJ screamed and held on to each other while Pops tried to steer away from the chaos but it was too late as Thomas and CJ fell out when the car turned over and starts to nosedive. Pops pushes a button and Carmenita floats down safely but there wasn't enough time to catch his friends.

"Hang on!" Thomas said.

Luckily, Thomas was prepared as he pulls out a parachute and he holds on to CJ and Pops floats down with his beloved car. As soon as everyone landed safe and sound, Thomas checked his friends for injuries.

"CJ, Are you okay?" Thomas asked as he helped CJ up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." CJ nodded and brushed herself off, "Pops, you alright?"

"I'm fine as well, dear." Pops said as he climbed out.

"Good." the intern , "Hope your car survived."

They check on the car and besides a few bumps and burns, it's still in good shape.

"It looks fine to me." said CJ.

"Oh good." Pop sighed in relief, "I'm glad she survived but now what do we do."

"Well, since we're in the bayou, I suppose we continue on foot." Thomas suggested.

But before the group could do anything, they heard Susans swamp-mobile and hid in one of the bushes nearby. Taking a peek, CJ recognized the woman from the other day.

"Look! It's her!" CJ whispered as she pointed out.

"Shhh!" Thomas said.

"Is she the one who took the child?" Pops asked in a whisper.

Thomas and CJ nods as they watch drive away. All seemed quiet until they heard a rustle in the brush, making all three friends gulp nervously.

"Someone's coming!" Pops said.

They hid away again and saw little Julie being carried by her shirt by one of the wolves as the other held her doll in it's mouth.

"You guys always spoil things for me!" Julie glared at the animals, "And you better not get my doll wet!"

The wolves don't listen as the carry her away, leaving the three rescuers shocked and saddened.

"So that's Julie." Thomas said.

"That poor girl." CJ frowned.

"Indeed but where are those beasts taking her?" asked Pops.

"Probably to her hide-out."

"We better follow them." Thomas said as he looked at Pops, "Pops, you stay here."

"But why?" he asked sadly.

"We need you in case we need backup." the young man hands him a walkie talkie, "If there's any trouble, we'll let you know as soon as we can."

"Got it." the lolliman said with a determined look on his face, "You can count on me."

Thomas smiled as CJ grabbed his hand, "Alright, let's go!"

Thomas and CJ follow the wolves through the water and knew they have to be quiet in order not to be caught. They followed the animals and saw that they brought Julie back with Doug waiting at the entrance.

"Bring her in, fellas." Doug said as he smirked.

Once the wolves brought her inside, they dropped Julie and she glared at them as she rubbed her head.

"Stupid wolves..." she mumbled while brushing herself off.

"Serves you right for trying to run away." Doug gave a smug look to her.

Julie ignored the remark as she grabbed her doll from where the wolf dropped it, "Its okay, Tina. I won't let them hurt you." she said as she hugged her doll close.

'Good grief." the otter rolled his eyes, "You always whine if something happens to that silly doll."

The young girl was about to say something but she knew she couldn't talk back at Doug without being threatened and just stuck her tongue out at him before she goes to her room and shuts the door.

"Stupid brat..." Doug muttered.

Moments after Julie went upstairs, Dougs sends up more flares saying Julie was back and Susan drives back to the boat and slams the door open in anger.

"Where is she?" Susan asked while gritting her teeth.

"She's in her room." Doug answered as he drank soda on the couch.

Annoyed at her partners laziness, Susan went to the couch and got up in his face, "How could you let her escape?!"

"I-I don't know!" he stuttered.

"You don't know?! You were supposed to be watching her!" she growled.

"Don't look at me!" Doug defended as he pointed to the wolves, "Blame your pets, they let that brat get away!"

They growled at him as Susan sat on the opposite end of Doug and started petting her animals in a loving way.

"My dear little wolves." Susan cuddled them, "We all know you found and brought back that ungrateful girl." Doug scoffs at this as she went on, "But why can't she find can't she find the Crimson Ruby? She's been at this for about a month now."

"Well, for one, it's the tide that comes in while she's in the middle of the search and two, its her whining about that stupid dolly of hers getting wet."

"Is that all?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well that and the tide comes in faster than a rattlesnake in the desert."

Thomas and CJ make it onto the boat and while being quiet, they use binoculars so they could watch what's going on. The window was open a bit and they were close enough to listen in on the conversation.

"Obviously you don't know how to handle children or the way to make them like you." Susan said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Doug asked.

"You force her, dummy!" CJ and Thomas flinched when she yelled loudly, "The next time the low tide hits, I will put her down that hole and keep her there until she finds the jewel. And that's all there is to it."

Doug was taken back for a moment but then shrugged it off and agreed with her, "Okay, you're the boss."

"Yes." Susan stood up and walked to her room, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to freshen up after my trip."

After she left, Thomas and CJ looked at each other for a minute and neither one of them was happy about Susans plan.

"That old heartless witch!" CJ muttered in anger.

"Agreed." he nodded, "We need to get Julie out of there now."

"Right."

But what the two didn't know was that the wolves can sense them and planned to attack. Will they get caught? Will Julie cooperate with Susan? And what will happen should the rescue plan fail?

To Be Continued...


End file.
